Stories Of Us
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Colección de Song-fics] Porque todas las relaciones son como una montaña rusa. Tienen sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos.
1. Déjame ir

_Disclaimer__: No me pertenece la canción ni los personajes. Solo la historia._

_Canción__: Let Me Go – Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger_

** S-T-O-R-I-E-S. O-F. U-S.**

**1. Déjame ir**

**.**

_Oh, no queda ni una cosa que puedas decir_

_Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde_

**.**

Se restregó los ojos y empujó las sábanas para poder pararse de la cama. Sus dedos índice y pulgar juguetearon un rato con las puntas de su cabello rosa. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo como si el libro más interesante estuviese escrito en él. Ya era la cuarta vez en la semana que se quedaba dormida. De seguro que Tsunade, su jefa, se molestaría. De eso no había mucha duda. Con pesadez, sus pies cayeron al piso frío. Apoyó toda la planta del pie en él. Tambaleó un poco como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese caminando y se apoyó sobre la pequeña mesa de noche para no perder el equilibrio. Suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Las imágenes la atacaban aún estando despierta. La perturbaban mucho. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se sintió aturdida. Sacudió la cabeza y miró el piso. Lentamente levantó la mirada y sus orbes verdes se toparon con esa fotografía que le traía tantos recuerdos.

—Ya no hay nada más que decir...—susurró.

El corto mechón de cabello rosa que había caído rebeldemente tapando su vista, lo colocó tras su oreja como él lo solía hacer. En la fotografía ella sonreía como la tonta que era, y él solo sonreía de lado. Acarició el marco de madera con su pulgar y una lágrima rebelde cayó mojando el cristal que protegía la foto. Se secó el rastro de ésta con el dorso de su mano y tiró el portarretratos sobre la cama como si lo quisiese destruir.

—Ya es demasiado tarde idiota.

Ese sentimiento ya se había desvanecido. El lugar estaba vacío. Giró sobre sus talones para poder salir de su habitación. Estaba segura de su decisión. Sólo le faltaba mover un par de cajas más para que su mudanza sea oficial. Más tarde desarmaría la cama y tiraría abajo algunos posters que tenía pegados en su pared. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Cerró la puerta y levantó la barbilla para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Sus pasos eran más seguros esta vez. Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y coger el pequeño sándwich que se había preparado la noche anterior y que no había podido comer la noche anterior.

Se estaba liberando de esas cadenas que la ataban a esos recuerdos. Esa oportunidad había sido el hacha que rompería esas cadenas. Todos los recuerdos ahora eran cenizas guardadas en el profundo de su corazón. Por un lado estaba asustada y por otro lado estaba emocionada. Asustada porque un nuevo futuro la esperaba y emocionada por la misma razón. Sonrió levemente para darse un poco de ánimos mientras que se terminaba de alistar para salir. Dentro de poco su mejor amiga Ino, la recogería.

Su iPhone blanco vibró pero ni se molestó en desbloquearlo para ver quién era y qué le había escrito. Sabía que era él. Ese día –especialmente ese día- quería olvidarse de todo. Y en ese todo estaba él claramente incluido. Había regresado hacía poco, justo cuando ella había empezado a hacer sus planes para irse finalmente de ese lugar que le traía tan trágicas memorias. Quería evitarse más problemas por lo que estaba completamente segura de su decisión.

Ese lugar quedaría vacío dentro de pocos días, al igual que su corazón. Realmente sería capaz de decir que ya nada los ataba. Ni siquiera el pasado. Porque el pasado ya no existía. Ni siquiera su relación había sido completamente segura. Ninguno había estado completamente seguro acerca de los sentimientos que sentían por el otro. Como la mayoría, habían pensado que estaban destinados. Las palabras que juraban amor eterno fueron simples palabras sin significado alguno. No le habían prestado tanta importancia en aquel momento. Y por esa misma razón, todo se había desmoronado. Había chillado y llorado, pero por tonta. Se prometió a sí misma que no caería en lo mismo nunca más.

—Te ha llamado y como no le has respondido recurrió a mí, como en los viejos tiempos.— le comentó su amiga rubia. —Sé que ya no hay ninguna chispa entre ustedes, pero pensé que al menos seguían siendo amigos.

—Debo de dejarlo ir Ino...— respondió recostando su cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento.

Su vida era por el otro camino. Hasta él mismo se lo había dicho. Sus caminos ya se habían separado por completo. Pero sentía como si se estuviese contradiciendo. Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y lo sostuvo en la mano, mirandolo insegura. Tenía solo dos opciones, y su cerebro por primera vez le dejó seguir lo que su corazón le decía. Desbloqueó el iPhone y el mensaje que él le había mandado le sacó una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera y que Ino había extrañado ver en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Nunca es tan tarde para el amor Sakura.

Sakura sabía que eso era la última cosa por decir. Asintió levemente e Ino arrancó el carro. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente y necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado porque no había mucho tráfico y casi todos los semáforos les tocó verde. _'No voy a dejarlo ir, no esta vez. Ya no más.' _pensó. Ya no quería sufrir más. Quería dejar de hacerlo de una vez por todas.

—Lo dejé ir...—susurró. —No puedo dejarlo de nuevo.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura cuando pusieron pie en el aeropuerto fue dirigirse hacia la zona de embarque. Se tuvo que pelear con los guardias para que la dejen pasar. La mayoría no la dejó pasar al comienzo. Pero cuando Sakura les suplicó que el amor de su vida se encontraba a pocos metros de ella a punto de irse y dejarla para siempre, no pudieron seguir resistiendo. Sakura corrió, corrió y corrió. Se chocó con unas cuantas maletas, azafatas y turistas. Pero no le importó. Se caía y se volvía a parar. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. Odiaba que el gate quede tan lejos.

—¡Uchiha!— chilló a todo pulmón cuando lo vio entregando sus papeles al señor de la aerolínea. El mencionado se congeló al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y que añoraba tanto.

—Sakura...—murmuró con una diminuta sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Me liberé de los recuerdos. No dejes que me vaya, no me dejes ir Sasuke-kun...— le pidió con la respiración entrecortada. Su frente estaba levemente húmeda por el sudor pero aún así, él la besó tiernamente.

—No te dejaré ir.

**.**

**1076 palabras**

**9 de diciembre del 2013**

**Primer songfic de esta colección STORIES OF US :) Alguna canción que quieren en especial? La siguiente será Marry Me de Jason Derulo, va a ser super fresa.**

**.**

_Reviews?_


	2. Cásate conmigo

_Canción:__ Marry Me - Jason Derulo_

**S-T-O-R-I-E-S. O-F. U-S.**

**2. Cásate conmigo**

**.**

_Y si lo perdí todo_

_En mi corazón eso no significa nada_

_Porque te tengo a ti, chica te tengo_

**.**

Sasuke abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Sonrió levemente al ver la chica que cuya cabeza estaba recostada sobre su hombro. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor como todos los fines de semana. Acarició su cabello. Estaba seguro. Quería pasar el resto de sus días con esa mujer. Estaba completamente seguro. Todos los días, todas las semanas, todos los años posibles. Despertaría todos los días al costado de ella. Ése era su único plan por el momento. Acarició las hebras rosadas con la punta de sus dedos y lentamente ella fue despertando. Sus ojos jades se abrieron con un poco de pesadez pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Besó la punta de su nariz y lo atrajo más hacia ella (si eso de verdad era posible porque estaban bastante juntos).

A veces Sasuke odiaba ser un chico de clase media. Sakura también lo era pero él deseaba ser de clase alta solo para poder tener un acceso más fácil al dinero y comprarle todas las cosas que una chica como la suya quisiera. Su novia era una chica bastante sencilla pero más de una vez, cuando salían a pasear por el centro comercial, la había pescado viendo ropa en unos escaparates o zapatos que nunca tendría. Él le preguntaría si quería algo pero ella siempre diría que no. Desde ahora en adelante se esforzaría más para subir de puesto y que le aumenten el sueldo. Con eso le compraría todo y le mostraría las cosas increíbles que se estaban perdiendo. Sabía que ella siempre quiso ir a París pero su situación económica siempre se lo había impedido. Sí, irían a visitar la ciudad del amor.

Pero ellos serían para siempre, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra aún. Sakura besó sus labios detenidamente y lo miró a los ojos un rato más. Sasuke levantó una ceja, como preguntándole qué pasaba pero ella solo soltó una risita. Sakura lo volvía loco. Pero tenía que decírselo ya. A pesar de que sabía que durarían para siempre, no estaba seguro de que en el futuro, un día cualquiera le podría decir esas tres palabras.

Ya lo había practicado millones de veces. En el espejo, en restaurante en donde trabajaba como mesero, con su mejor amigo. Pero aún no se atrevía a pedírselo. Pero ya tenía el anillo. Sencillo pero delicado al igual que ella. Era de oro y tenía un pequeño diamante. En su vida iba a poder comprarlo, había sido el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Mikoto, cuando se había enterado de que Sasuke tenía planes de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, no había dudado ningún segundo en dárselo.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo diría.

'_No es tan difícil. Tengo que aprovechar que ahora está en mis brazos. No nos veremos hasta la otra semana. Tengo que hacerlo ahora. Son tres palabras: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_' pensó Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede? Te noto pensativo hoy.— dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—No, nada...— susurró besando su frente.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante su terquedad y Sasuke rió levemente. Realmente era única. Era la única que lo notaba así. Entrelazaron sus manos, las de él eran grandes y ásperas; las de ella pequeñas y suaves. Cada vez que tocaba sus manos Sasuke se sentía único. Como si sus manos encajaran solo con las de ella. ¿Cuántas chicas de allá afuera lo hacían sentir así? Era cierto que era indudablemente guapo y en la secundaria eso había un problema para él porque se sentía constantemente acosado. Al llegar a la universidad eso no había cambiado hasta que empezó a salir con ella. Pero esas mujeres solo se interesaban por lo exterior. Se acordó claramente cuando una vez Karin Uzumaki se le insinuó y le dijo algo tan feo que ella nunca más le volvió a hablar.

Pero esa pregunta ya no tenía ninguna importancia. No estaba interesado en averiguarlo. A él sólo le importaba una. Ya la tenía a ella. Y bastaba con solo mirarla bien para darse cuenta. Con mirarla cada vez que podía bastaba. No había duda que Sakura Haruno era el amor de su vida. Y nunca la dejaría ir. Era por eso que tenía que decirlo rápido. No quería que ella se aburra de tanto esperar.

'"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Solo necesito decirle eso. Tengo que hacerlo ya. Prometí hacerlo.'_

Él lo había perdido todo. Bueno, en realidad casi todo. Su padre, su hermano, la compañía, sus "amigos". Sólo le había quedado su madre. Pero en su corazón eso ya no le importaba. Lo había superado gracias a ella. Todo había sido gracias a ella. Por ella, ahora él se sentía completo. Entonces Sasuke tomó una decisión. Le diría entonces.

—¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntó ella y él asintió la cabeza. Tendría un poco más de tiempo para prepararse. Sakura se paró con un poco de flojera de la cama y corrió como una bailarina de ballet hacia la cocina.

No le había importado peinarse o revisar si su piyama estaba arrugado. Le preocupaba más el estómago de su novio que su propia apariencia. Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo y de dispuso a vestirse. Se puso un jean, una camisa blanca (dejándose los dos primeros botones abiertos para darle un toque casual)... ah y su terno y zapatos de vestir (para darle un toque formal). Sacó la pequeña cajita roja de su mesa de noche que la había dejado en el fondo para que ella no lo vea. Se puso un poco de perfume (ese que ella le había dado por su cumpleaños) y se peinó como casi nunca. Hasta incluso se puso un poco de gel para que ese mechón que saltaba no se fea tan feo. Se miró una y otra vez al espejo para fijarse que todo estaba bien.

Salió hacia su cocina y se quedó un rato observándola por detrás. Estaba haciendo uno de sus deliciosos panqueques. Se había recogido su corto cabello rosa en una media cola y aún así, un par de mechones se habían escapado. A cada rato se los echaba para atrás. Sasuke aprovechó que ella esté dándole la espalda. Cogió una de las rosas rojas que le había dado el día anterior que estaban en el florero de cristal y se la puso en el bolsillo de pecho del terno después de cortarla un poco. La sorprendió abrazándola por detrás después de asegurarse que había terminado de cocinar. No quería que se queme con la hornilla.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Me asustaste!— exclamó ella y volteando a verlo.

—Solo estamos los dos. ¿Por qué te asustarías Sakura?— preguntó levantando la ceja.

—Pensamientos tontos míos Sasuke-kun...

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Sakura se percató que él se había cambiado. Estaba usando un atuendo un poco inusual.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿y esa ropa? ¿Acaso hay un almuerzo o algo?— preguntó preocupada y empezó a acomodarse el cabello preocupada.

—Sakura, ¿tú me quieres?— la pregunta la había tomado por desprevenida.

—Claro que te quiero Sasuke-kun. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, supo la respuesta.

.

.

_1194 palabras_

_17 de diciembre del 2013_

_Espero que les haya gustado este. Traté de hacerlo lo más fresa posible. No se olviden que pueden mandar sus sugerencias de canciones (de preferencia en inglés o en japonés). El siguiente song-fic será de Supeerchick, la canción se llama Wishes :) Será un poquitín de drama típico adolescente. Espero poder subirlo la próxima semana, aunque será un poco complicado por las fiestas y todo eso :P_

_No se olviden de seguir mis otros fics en mi perfil :) Ah y tambien de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis notificaciones. Pueden buscarme como Hatsumi Uchiha_

_Cuidense_

_Hatsumi_

_._

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Tómate esto en serio

_Canción: __Take this to heart – Mayday Parade_

**S-T-O-R-I-E-S. O-F. U-S.**

**3. Toma esto en serio**

**.**

_Y estamos girando alrededor de este cuarto_

_Y vamos a bailar con nuestros corazones en el fuego_

.

Se consideraba un completo y total desastre. No lo podía evitar. Sonrió internamente para sí. Se miró al espejo. Vio su reflejo. Empezando por su cabello. Nunca lo podría asentar. Su cabello perfectamente desordenado siempre había estado en contra de la gravedad. Su vida era un desastre. Hijo de uno de los políticos más influentes pero se había ido por el mal camino. Se dedicaba a correr carros por las noches, tomando como un loco. Así había sido como la había conocido a ella. Sakura Haruno era en definitiva la chica contraria a él. Era la hija perfecta. No como él. Era el hijo menos querido. Era la oveja negra. El destino lo había querido así. No podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Tenía unos planes para aquella noche. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Como de costumbre no había nadie es su casa (o fue que como de costumbre lo ignoraron y pasó desapercibido). Tenía que apresurarse. Ese día no podría perder el tiempo como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Empacaría sus cosas silenciosamente mientras que ponía la radio a todo volumen para que no sospechen. Cuando subirían a quejarse para que apague la radio, él ya no estaría ahí.

'_Te prometo que lo lograremos Saku.'_

No sabía con seguridad si todo iba a salir tal cual lo planeado. Su idea era ir a una ciudad alejada a conseguir un trabajo. Una nueva vida para él, una nueva vida para ella. Él ya estaba cansado de las estupideces que cometía a diario. Ella ya estaba cansada de siempre hacer lo que le decían. Pero no sabía que pasaría después. Sakura se desesperaba porque siempre había tenido la respuesta para todo.

—Bebé, no te puedo decir lo que no sé.

—¿Puedes venir?

—¿En dónde estás?

—En nuestro lugar de siempre. Quiero que me hagas el amor antes de que te vayas.

Sasuke siempre había vivido entre los lujos. Cuando Sakura le dijo que vaya a la pequeña cabaña que tenían en la playa, su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco. La cabaña era la casita más simple que se pudo imaginar. La habían hecho junto a unos amigos.

Esa noche le hizo el amor como nunca antes.

Y después, cuando la estaba abrazando y besando, le susurró cosas en el oído. Quería que, mientras que él estaba afuera, a miles de kilómetros de ella, se mantenga segura y fuerte. Tal y como cuando la había conocido. Ella sabía que él tenía que irse esa noche. Se tenía que ir a su nueva casa. _A nuestra nueva casa_, como él había dicho. Se iba. Era su única oportunidad. Sasuke quería que ella se quede ahí hasta que él regrese.

Sakura se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos orbes jades. Su chico favorito secó esas pequeñas gotas de agua con su pulgar cariñosamente. Sabía que le dolía pero era su única oportunidad para ser libres finalmente. Era lo único que realmente deseaban en ese momento.

—Me duele aquí.— dijo ella señalando su corazón con su dedo corazón.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Sakura nunca mentía. Su naturaleza de niña buena le impedía mentir. Sasuke acercó su pálida mano, y ante la sorprendida Sakura, él besó sus nudillos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. A él también le dolería si ella se tuviese que ir en su lugar. La acurrucó más en sus brazos y besó su frente. Sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar a mil. Necesitaba encontrar una solución. Odiaba hacerla esperar, a ella más que nada en el mundo.

Estaba seguro que a él también le estaba doliendo en donde Sakura había señalado. Pero tenía que decirle a su chica que tenía que esperar un poco más. Un poco más para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

Tenían que esperar una noche más para estar juntos para siempre. Sin nadie que los juzge, sin nadie que les diga qué hacer o qué decir. Y bailarían y saltarían como nunca en esa habitación que habían creado solo para ellos dos. Bailarían juntos como nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Cantarían todas sus canciones favoritas como si de verdad fueran suyas.

Y el corazón de Sasuke brincará si ella admite que lo ama en voz alta. Porque se lo iba a decir a todo el mundo. Le iba a decir a todo el mundo que la chica más hermosa de todas le había dicho que lo amaba, que era lo mejor que le había sucedido jamás. Ah, y que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en toda su miserable vida. Oh, y que ella le había dado una muy buena razón para seguir viviendo.

.

.

_777 palabras_

_9 de enero del 2014_

_Esta vez lo hice cortito :P No estoy muy inspirada hoy pero espero que este rallado songfic les haya gustado. Si pueden checar la cancion en buena hora. La letra de verdad es muy bonita y creo que se relaciona bastante con el SasuSaku._

_Se que en el songfic anterior dije que este seria Wishes de Superchick pero no me logre inspirarar lo suficiente como para escribirlo :(_

_El siguiente creo que sera Shape of My Heart de BackStreet Boys_

_No se olviden que pueden dejar sus sugerencias de canciones!_

_Hatsumi_

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
